Detectives
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Greg gets the team to play detectives in Grissom’s office…and they find what there looking for.


**Detectives**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI…I should though cuz they have some stuff ALL wrong!**

**Rating: PG- 13**

**Summary: Greg gets the team to play detectives in Grissom's office…and they find what there looking for.**

**A/N: When you read this…think of Grissom's office in the eppie where Greg got promoted and Warrick and Nick made that jello man…and a great quote was born… "Make it jiggle, watch it wiggle."—Catherine Willows (I think that's how it goes…am I right Brittney?)

* * *

**

"Why do I have to go in first?" Nick asked as Greg pushed him towards Grissom's office.

"Because your dependable." Warrick said behind Greg.

"I'm not the one who wants to know anything." He said stopping and turning.

"Look, if we get them on this then we have something to hang over their heads. Besides I'm bored." Greg said shrugging his shoulders.

That night at the lab had been slow. Only Catherine and Gil had cases and they were both out in the field, leaving behind the four young CSIs.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sara asked when she saw the three men turning around the corner.

"Were going to play detectives in Grissom's office." Greg said as if he were a two year old getting to go to the park.

"You're going to snoop in his office? For what?" she asked eyeing the other two.

"He wants to know what's going on with Grissom and Cath…and I am kinda curious." Nick said supporting Greg's idea some. He was curious. Both senior CSIs were acting different. Especially Grissom.

"Nothings going on between them." Sara said shaking her head in denial.

"Come on Sair, I know you wanna know because I wanna know." Warrick said standing next to Nick. Of course he wanted to know. He was only one of the million guys who had the hots for Catherine.

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, but if we get caught Greg….!" she said following them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Nick said looking at the various things on the shelves of Grissom's office.

"Uhh…anything that implicates that Griss got or is getting laid…by Catherine." Greg said sitting behind Grissom's desk.

"Who keeps a picture of their co-worker and her daughter?" Sara asked in disgust as she picked up a framed photo of Catherine and Lindsey from the desk.

She glanced at Greg who gave her the, 'I think I'm right' look.

"Look at this." Warrick said eying something on the shelf. They all walked over and stood around it.

"What is it?" Sara asked receiving glances from the guys.

"It's a thong. Duh." Greg said rolling his eyes.

"Who's is it?" Nick asked raising his eyebrow.

They all looked at the red-laced thong that had apparently been thrown across the room and had landed on a hook on the shelf…and had not been found.

At once they all laughed. Except Sara.

"Naw man. Gil and Catherine?" Nick said between breaths.

"I mean come on…She's way out of his league." Sara said rolling her eyes.

Once the laughing died down Greg managed to speak, "But how many women have you seen enter the office and how many would wear that?"

"How do you know it's not mine!" Sara asked.

Once again they all busted out laughing…this time even harder.

"Yea right…you…in a thong." Warrick said laughing harder each word.

"Whatever I'm out of here." She said throwing up her hands and walking to the door.

She opened the door and quickly and quietly closed it and turned to the guys.

"What you gonna prove that you wear a thong?" Nick asked smiling.

"Please don't…I want my eyes." Greg said putting his hands over his eyes.

"They're coming." She said in a whisper.

They all stopped laughing and their eyes went wide.

"Over there." Warrick said pointing to the spot where they had hid when Greg had gotten promoted and was greeted by the jello man.

They all scurried over to the corner as the door opened and closed. They heard a loud thud and moans. All of there brows went down as they listened closer.

"Couldn't wait could you?" they heard Catherine ask.

"Well, when you're wiggling you ass like that. I can't help it." They heard Grissom's familiar voice…only low and husky.

Sara's hand clapped over her mouth. Warrick and Nick gave silent high fives and Greg stood horrified. This was not about to happen.

"Desk." They heard Catherine's muffle voice say. They watched as Catherine and Gil came into view. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hand on her butt. There lips were fussed together.

Greg eyes went wide. He was going to faint or die. Sara's eyes filled with anger as if she were with Gil, in other words; she was extremely jealous! Warrick and Nick were sharing silent laughs as they all tired to stay out of site.

They continued to watch as Catherine and Gils hands went everywhere and there lips touched each other's necks.

"I found it." Catherine said.

"Found what?" Gil said on her neck.

"My red lace thong that you so desperately wanted to throw across the room." She said pointing.

"Hmm…nice aim. We'll get it later." He said turning back to her.

"For now…" she said as her hand disappeared between them.

"Oh my god. I'm going to be sick." Greg whispered.

"Quite man." Warrick said as quietly as he could.

"Stop the madness!" Greg yelled making both Catherine and Grissom to jump and turn in there direction.

"What the hell." She said under Grissom. They watched as all four of them came into view.

"We came in and we were being detectives and…oh my god. So the thongs yours?" Greg asked pointing to Catherine.

"Wait. Why the hell are you guys in my office fooling around?"

"Man. Were not the ones foolin' around." Warrick said pointing between the two.

They both blushed and got off of each other and straightened their clothing. And turned back to the young snoopers. Sara glared at Catherine and then to Gil. Catherine gave her a quick smirk.

"What are you looking for?" Catherine asked hands on her hips.

"That!" Nick said high fiving Warrick.

"I was almost scared." Greg said looking off as if he were in a far away place.

"We'll discuss this in a minute…Get out." Gil said pointing to the door.

As they left Gil and Catherine exchanged looks.

"Guess you found what you were looking for Greggo." Warrick said patting him on the back, but he still looked lost.

"The memories won't go away." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Some parts I thought were so funny…I had a hard time writing it. LOL! But yea…it could have been better but that's the best I could do!**


End file.
